Asal Usul Burung Kedasih
by Sherry Scarlet
Summary: Cerita mengenai seorang ibu yang terus mencari anaknya yang menghilang di sungai setelah ia bunuh dan ia buang ke sana. Hanya karena sebuah gelang emas, kau tega berniat membunuh anak tirimu sendiri walaupun pada akhirnya anak kandungmu sendirilah yang menjadi korban dari perbuatanmu sendiri? Untuk memeriahkan event di grup facebook yaitu : Folktale Month
1. Kematian Kondou

Hai, ketemu lagi dengan saya Sherry Scarlet. Saya hadir dengan cerita baru

Yep, saya hadir dengan cerita rakyat yang berasal dari di Indonesia, lebih tepatnya dari Jawa Timur

Cerita ini mengalami sedikit pengembangan dari cerita aslinya terutama bagian dialog dan plotnya karena dialog aslinya, ekspresi dan kata-katanya tidak sesuai dengan 'yang seharusnya'. Tetapi, tidak keluar dari cerita aslinya jadi hanay mengalami sedikit peambahan, pengurangan, dan perganitan dialog dan plot saja.

Cerita ini saya persembahkan untuk readers dan sebagai wujud partisipasi saya dalam event Kia Andrea di grup facebook yaitu Event Floklore Fanfict Story

Selain itu, saya jadikan fict story ini sebagai pintu gerbang memasuki fandom Gintama.

Happy reading, and I always wait your review, minna... ^o^/

_Kekayaan tidaklah abadi. Yang abadi adalah cinta dan kasih sayang kita terhadap orang yang kita sayang, salah satunya kepada anak kita sendiri. Janganlah hanya karena kekayaan kita masuk dalam jurang kegelapan hati dan buta akan kasih sayang..._

Asal Usul Burung Kedasih

Discalimer: Anime/manga milik Sorachi Hideaki

Genre: Parody, family, hurt/comfort, drama (mungkin), angst (mungkin), tragedy (mungkin),

Warning: semi-AU, semi-AT, folklore story (dengan sedikit pengembangan), OOC, dll,

Cerita ini berawal dari sebuah keluarga di sebuah desa di pinggir kota Kabuki-Cho. Pada zaman dahulu kala, hiduplah sebuah keluarga yang bahagia. Mereka hidup dengan anggota keluarga yang lengkap yaitu seorang ibu yang bernama Tae dan seorang ayah yang bernama Kondou. Mereka memiliki seorang anak perempuan yang cantik dan imut bernama Kagura. Sang ayah adalah pria yang baik lagi bijaksana dan penyayang. Ia bekerja sebagai shinsengumi, yaitu polisi pemerintahan di kota Kabuki-cho. Sang ibu adalah wanita yang cantik dan baik hati. Ia tidak bekerja dan lebih senang mengurusi anak semata wayangnya. Sang anak adalah anak yang baik dan imut. Ia sekolah di SD Kabuki yang letaknya tidak jauh dari rumahnya.

Keluarga ini hidup dengan bahagia. Hal ini terlihat dari kebiasaan mereka sehari-hari. Mereka mengawali dengan selalu olahraga pagi kemudian dilanjutkan dengan Tae yang menyiapkan sarapan. Oh, jangan berpikirkalau masakannya itu sangatlah enak. Anak dan suaminya saja hampir saja keracunan setiap kali mereka makan makanan buatan Tae. Jika mereka menolak, Tae akan menghunuskan pedang dan mengancam akan membunuh Kandou dan Kagura. Atau kalau tidak, ia akan menangis dengan suara yang keras. Baiklah, kita kembali ke cerita. Dan ketika waktu menunjukkan pukul 7 pagi, mereka sarapan pagi bersama-sama. Tawa dan canda mengiringi sarapan pagi mereka. Sungguh saat-saat yang indah. Mereka melakukan ini setiap hari.

Namun, pada suatu ketika, waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 5 sore namun Kondou tidak kunjung pulang padahal di luar sedang hujan lebat.

"Bu, kenapa ayah belum pulang ya?" tanya Kagura pada ibunya. Ya, Kagura dan Tae sedang berada di dapur. Mereka bersama-sama sedang menyiapkan makanan untuk makan malam. Kagura sedang mengiris bawang bombay sedangkan Tae sedang mengupas tomat.

"Entahlah, nak. Biasanya jam segini ayahmu sudah pulang walau hujan. Entah kenapa perasaan ibu tidak enak,"

"Mungkin ayah sedang berteduh di suatu tempat. Atau ayah masih di kantor karena hujan lebat sehingga tidak bisa langsung pulang?"

"Sepertinya begitu. Berdoa saja semoga ayahmu baik-baik saja,"

"Ya, bu." Kagura menghentikan acara memotong bawang bombaynya. Ia langsung menubruk ibunya dan memeluknya. Tae membalas pelukan putri tercintanya tersebut. Dengan perasaan khawatir, Tae memandang langit yang gelap dari balik kaca jendela dengan pandangan berkaca-kaca.

"_Kami-sama, lindungilah suamiku..."_ gumam Tae sambil menutup kedua tangannya dan air mata menetes dari pelupuk matanya.

Kantor Shinsengumi, 17.11 p.m...

"Ya ampun, kalau hujan seperti ini terus, bagaimana aku bisa pulang?"

Seorang pria berambut coklat pendek dengan sedikit janggut di dagunya dan mata yang sayu berdiri memandang jendela kantornya. Hujan di luar sana masih setia mengguyur jalanan di dekat kantornya diiringi dengan suara-suara gemuruh dan hallintar yang terus menyambar. Ya, ia adalah Isao Kondou, ketua Shinsengumi di distrik Kabuki-Cho, suami dari Tae dan ayah bagi Kagura.

TOK TOK TOK

"Masuk," Isao berbalik arah dan speechless memandang pintu yang terbuka. Tampak seorang pria berambut hitam pendek masuk dengan secangkir teh.

"Ah, kau, Yamazaki,"

"Ya, tuan. Ini, saya bawakan teh untukmu,"

"Ah, terima kasih, jadi merepotkan kamu. Aku tak enak hati jadinya,"

"Tidak apa-apa, tuan. Ini kemauan saya sendiri. Teh ini kubuat untuk menghangatkan tubuh tuan, sembari menunggu hujan reda. Hehe..."

"Ah, kau ini bisa saja, Yamazaki. Kau sendiri tidak membuat teh?"

"Oh, tehku ada di depan bersama teh milik wakil ketua dan komandan Sougo,"

"Baiklah, sepertinya bersama-sama sambil minum teh terdengar lebih baik daripada sendiri. Ayo, kita bergabung bersama mereka,"

"Ya, tuan." dan mereka berduapun keluar dari ruangan Isao. Sesampainya di ruang tamu, terlihat seorang pria berambut raven sedang menyesap teh sedangkan di depannya, seorang pemuda berambut blonde sedang memperbaiki bazoka miliknya.

"Tuan Isao," sapa pria berambut raven itu sembari tersenyum. Pria berambut blonde itu juga menghentikan aktivitasnya dan memandang Isao sambil tersenyum. Isao balas tersenyum dengan Yamazaki yang masih di belakangnya.

"Hai, minna. Hm? Kemana Unosuke dan Takeda?" tanya Kondou celingak celinguk mencari Unosuke dan Takeda. Nmaun tidak tampak adanya mereka di sini.

"Oh, mereka masih patroli," jawab Yamazaki.

"Hah..., padahal hujan lebat begini. Seharusnya mereka kembali ke sini aatu pulang ke rumah,"

"Entahlah, tuan. Oh, tuan, silakan duduk," kata pria berambut raven tersebut-sebut saja Hijikata. Isao tersenyum dna mengangguk.

"Terima kasih," dan Isao duduk di seberang pria berambut raven itu, sebut saja Hijikata dan Yamazaki duduk di seberang pria berambut blonde, sebut saja Sougo. Namun, baru Isao akan duduk, tiba-tiba seng atap ruang tamu tersebut terbuka dan berikibar-kibar lalu seng tersebut pun terbang entah kemana.

"Hwaaaa...!" dan air hujan langsung mengguyur ruang tamu tersebut sehingga banjir.

BLARRRRR...

"Yamazaki, ambil tangga di dapur! Sougo, kau dan Hijikata ambil pel dan lap serta sapu lidi! Biar aku yang memanjat ke atas untuk memperbaiki atap!"

"A-apa?" Yamazaki, Hijikata, dan Sougo terpana mendengar perintah Isao yang berbahaya tersebut.

"Tuan, itu berbahaya! Sebaiknya nanti saja menunggu hujan reda!" pinta Yamazaki namun halilintar kembali menyambar dan seng – seng atap lainnya kembali berkibar-kibar sehingga air hujan masuk semakin banyak.

"Tuan...!"

"Cepat, ambil tangganya! Kalian ambil sapu, sapu lidi, dan lap pel! Cepat!"

"Tetapi-"

"Ini perintah! Cepat! Tidak ada waktu lagi!"

"Ba-baiklah." dan Yamazaki , Hijikata, dan Sougo segera berlari ke arah dapur. Kondou berlari ke pojok ruangan untuk menghidari terpaan air hujan. Seng-seng kembali berkibar dan beberapa di antaranya terbang melayang entah kemana.

"Sial!" gerutu Kondou kesal sambil memukul tembok dengan sisi tangan kanannya.

"Tuan," Kondou menoleh ke arah pintu dan terlihat Yamazaki berjalan ke sana ke mari karena kewalahan membawa tangga kayu yang berat dan besar.

"Mari ku bantu! Kita bawa tangganya ke depan!"

"Baik!" Yamazaki dan Kondou mengangkat tangga secara bersama-sama menuju ke luar. Setelah samapi di luar, mereka meletakkan tangganya di luar depan pintu kantor.

"Yamazaki, kembali ke dapur dan bawa seng-seng cadangan serta paku-paku dan palu kemari. Aku tunggu di atap!"

"Baik, tuan," Yamazaki kembali ke dalam meninggalkan Kondou sendirian di luar. Kondou segera naik ke tangga menuju atap. Perlahan, ia berusaha naik walau air hujan terus mengguyurnya tiada ampun dan tiada henti. Petir dan halilintar masih setia menemani dan mengiringi perjalanan Kondou menuju atap. Suaranya yang menggelegar sempat membuat Kondou berhenti menaiki tangga. Baru setelah mereda, ia kembali memanjat.

Kondoupun sampai di atap. Tidak lama kemudian, datang Yamazaki beserta seng-seng, paku-paku, dan palu yang ia bawa.

"Tuan, ini seng, paku-paku, dan palunya,"

"Baik, angkat sengnya!" Yamazaki segera mengangkat sengnya. Namun, tiba-tiba, angin bertiup kencang. Hujan semakin deras dan halilintar kembali menyambar-nyamabar dengan suara yang amat sangat keras. Dan, satu halilintar menyambar ke arah Kondou.

BLARRR

"AAAAAARGGHHHHH...!"

"Tuan...!" Yamazaki yang melihatnya terpana. Kondou jatuh berguling-guling melalui atap dengan tubuh gosong dan iapun jatuh.

"Tu-tuan Kondou...!" Yamazaki melepas seng-seng, paku-paku, dan palu yang ada dalam kantong plastik dan berlari ke arah Kondou.

"Tuan, Tuan Kondou! Tuan! Tuan, bangun tuan! Bangun! Tuan...!" pinta Yamazaki sambil menggoyangkan tubuh Kondou. Namun, tidak ada respon dari Kondou.

"Tuan, jangan mati, tuan! Tuan! Jangan tinggalkan aku, tuan! Tuan! Tuan...!" teriak Yamazaki dengan suara yang keras membuat burung-burung beterbangan.

PRANGGG...

Tae yang sedang memberesi peralatan masaknya terkejut dan memandang ke arah lemari. Di sana, sebuah gelas yang telah dipakai dan terdapat sedikit sisa air, pecah berkeping-keping sehingga airnya tumpah dan berceceran sampai jatuh ke lantai.

"Oh, kami-sama,..." Tae segera memberesi kepingan gelas tersebut. Namun, jari tangannya tidak sengaja menyentuh ujung gelas dan jarinya tergores sehingga mengeluarkan darah.

"Auh...!"

"Ibu...!" Kagura mendekati ibunya dan menhampirinya.

"Ada apa, bu?"

"Jari ibu terluka karena tidak sengaaja menyentuh ujung pecahan gelas ini. Dan juga entah kenapa perasaan ibu tidak enak. Benar-benar tidak enak. Ibu merasa seperti terjadi sesuatu pada ayahmu, nak,"

"Ibu..." Kagura segera memeluk ibunya dan air mata menetes dari pipinya.

Hijikata dan Sougo keluar dari ruangan dan berlari ke arah Yamazaki. Setelah sampai, betapa terkejutnya ia melihat Kondou yang terbujur kaku di pangkuan Yamazaki.

"Yamazaki, ada apa?" tanya Hijikata. Sougo terpana melihat Kondou yang ada pada pangkuan Yamazaki.

"Tuan Kondou!" Hijikata menoleh ke arah Kondou dan terpana melihatnya. Hijikata segera berjongkok dan menggoyangkan tubuh Kondou agar bangun.

"Tuan?!"

"Hiks...hiks..." Yamazaki masih sibuk menangis sambil meremas erat baju Kondou. Air matanya menetes membasahi baju Kondou yang menyatu dengan tetesan air hujan.

"Ada apa ini? Ada apa dengan tuan Kondou?" tanya Hjikata menatap Yamazaki. Yamazaki masih menangis tanpa menatap Hijikata dan Sougo.

"Tu-tuan Kondou..." jawabnya sambil terisak. Ia segera menunduk, tidak mampu menatap dua atasannya tersebut.

"..."

"Tuan Kondou..."

"..."

"Yamazaki!" teriak Hijikata memegang erat bahu Yamazaki namun dia masih terisak dan tidak menatap Hijikata.

"Tuan...tuan Kondou..."

"Cepat katakan apa yang terjadi?"

"Tuan Kondou...dia...dia..."

"Yamazaki!" kembali Hijikata berteriak dan semakin erat memegang bahu Yamazaki, membuat bahu Yamazaki agak sakit. Sougo segera berjongkok dan mengecek nadi di balik pergelangan tangannya dan leher serta mengecek hidungnya.

"Tuan Kondou sudah meninggal,"

"Apa?" sekali lagi Hijikata terpana mendengar pernyataan Sougo. Sougo mengangguk pelan dan Hijikata kembali menatap Yamazaki yang masih menunduk sedih. Ia lepas pegangannya pada bahu Yamazaki dan menatap Kondou. Air mata perlahan menetes ke pipinya.

"Hiks...hiks...tuan Kondou...dia...dia tersambar petir saat berusaha membenahi atap. Aku melihatnya saat kemari membawa seng, paku-paku, dan palu yang dia perintahkan padaku untuk diambil...hiks..."

"Ti-tidak mungkin! Tidak mungkin! Tuan, tuan Kondou! Tuan Kondou!" kembali Hijikata menggoyangkan tubuh Kondou namun tidak ada reaksi apapun dari Kondou. Hijikata berhenti menggoyangkan tubuhnya. Ia menunduk dengan poni yang menutupi wajahnya.

"Yamazaki, cepat kau ke rumah Tae. Beritahu Tae mengenai ini!" perintah Sougo. Yamazaki segera bangkit dan mengangguk.

"Baik," Yamazaki segera bergegas pergi meninggalkan Hijikata, Sougo, dan Kondou. Hijikata masih menangis meratapi Kondou sementara Sougo hanya diam dengan wajah datarnya. Sesekali ia menghela napas dan menatap langit yang masih mencurahkan air matanya, menemani Sougo dan Hijikata dalam duka.

TOK TOK TOK TOK YOK

"Otae! Tae! Tae! Otae!" teriak seorang dari luar pintu dapur dengan suara tergesa-gesa.

"Ibu..." Tae yang mendengarnya menatap ke arah dapur dan iapun melepas pelukannya dan berdiri.

"Kagura, kamu tunggu di sini. Ibu ke dapur dulu untuk membuka pintu. Kamu di sini saja ya!" Kagura mengangguk dan tersenyum simpul. Tae mengelus kepala Kagura dan pergi ke depur.

TOK TOK TOK

"Tae! Otae! Tae!"

"Ya...!" teriak Otae dari arah ruang makan. Ia berlari kecil menuju pintu dan membuka pintu belakangnya. Ketika pintunya di buka, terlihat seorang pria berambut hitam dengan mata sayu dan berpakaian shinsengumi dengan pedang di pinggang kirinya. Ia terengah-engah dan membungkuk sambil tangan kanannya bertumpu pada tembok.

"Yamazaki?" Tae terkejut melihat bawahan suaminya tersebut berada di belakang rumahnya dnegan kondisi basah kuyup.

"Otae..."

"Yamazaki? Ya ampun, kau basah kuyup. Ayo, masuklah!" Yamazaki pun masuk dengan dituntun Tae. Yamazaki duduk di kursi dapur dan Tae segera membuat teh hangat. Tidak lama kemudian, ia menghampiri Yamazaki dengan secangkir teh.

"Ini, minumlah. Aku ambil baju ganti dulu,"

"Tidak perlu, Tae. Aku tidak lama. Ada kabar penting yang harus kusampaikan padamu,"

"Kabar penting? Kabar penting apa?"  
"I-itu..." Yamazaki langsung terdiam. Ia menunduk dan meletakkan cangkir tehnya di pangkuannya.

"Ya?"

"..." Yamazaki berulang kali meneguk ludanya. Ia terlalu berat untuk mengatakannya mengingat Kejadian yang dilihatnya tadi. Matanya bergerak ke sana ke mari dengan masih menunduk-berusaha menghilangkan rasa gugupnya. Tae yang menunggunya lama kelamaan menjadi agak gusar. Ia menghela napas dan menatap tajam Yamazaki.

"Kabar penting apa?"

"I-itu..."  
"Yamazaki...?"

"A-ano, ada kabar penting yang harus kusampaikan padamu. I-ini mengenai su-suamimu..."

"Suamiku?" dan petir kembali bergemuruh mengiringi keterkejutan Tae atas perkataan Yamazaki.

"Ya,"

"Suamiku? Ada apa dengan suamiku? Dia, dia baik-baik saja kan? Dia baik-baik saja kan?" tanya Tae sambi menggerakkan bahu Yamazaki. Entah kenapa hatinya berdegup kencang. Perasaannya tidak enak dan kembali gundah. Yamazaki kembali menunduk membuat Tae semakin penasaran dan tidak dapat melihat ekspresinya.

"Yamazaki...?"

"Tuan, tuan Kondou..."

"..."

"Tuan Kondou..."

"Ada apa dengan suamiku, Yamazaki. Katakan ada apa?!" teriak Tae kembali menggerakkan bahu Yamazaki. Air matanya mendadak menetes melintasi pipinya. Yamazaki kembali diam tanpa memandang Tae, membuat Tae semakin gelisah.

"Yamazaki...?"

"Tuan Kondou, dia... dia..."

"Dia kenapa?"

"Dia...dia tersambar petir," jawab Yamazaki dan ia kembali menunduk. Tae yang mendengarnya terpana. Ia melepas pegangannya pada bahu Yamazaki. Petir kembali bergemuruh dan menyambar-nyambar. Ya, petir yang menyambar hati Tae, membuatnya remuk berkeping-keping.

"Tidak, tidak mungkin,"

"Maafkan aku, Tae..."

"Tidak, tidak mungkin! Itu tidak mungkin! Kau bohong kan, Yamazaki?"

"Tae..."

Kau bohong kan, Yamazaki?"

"..."

"Tidak, itu tidak mungkin! Tidak! Tidak! Tidaaaaaakkkkk...!" Kemudian, muncul Kagura dari arah dapur dan ia berlari kecil ke arah ibunya.

"Ibu, ayah kenapa? Ayah dimana? Kenapa ibu menangis?" tanya Kagura dengan raut wajah khawatir. Tae langsung memeluk putri kesayangannya dengan erat sementara Kagura diam dengan seribu pertanyaan di benaknya sambil memandang wajah ibunya dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"Ibu..."

"Kagura..."

"Ibu, ibu kenapa menangis? Ayah mana? Kenapa belum pulang? Katakan padaku, bu. Jawab pertanyaanku...!"

"Kagura..."

"Bu...!" Tae terdiam tanpa menjawab sepatah katapun untuk menjawab pertanyaan putrinya itu. Yamazaki hanya mampu tertunduk sambil membasuh air matanya. Kagura melepas pelukan ibunya dan berbalik menghadap Yamazaki.

"Paman, ayah kemana? Ayah masih di kantor ya? Kenapa lama? Ayah tidak pulang bersama paman?" pertanyaan bertubi-tubi dari Kagura yang polos membuat hati Yamazaki semakin teriris. Yamazaki berjongkok dan mengelus kepala Kagura dengan sayang.

"Kagura..."

"Ayah dimana? Kenapa belum pulang?"

"Kagura..." Tae menghampiri anaknya dan kembali memeluknya.

"Ibu..."

"Ayahmu, Kagura…"

"Ayah kenapa, bu? Ayah baik-baik saja kan?" Tae menundukkan kepalanya, tidak mampu menatap mata sang putri tercinta. Ia kembali terisak, membuat Kagura semakin jengah.

"Bu...!"

"Ayahmu, nak. Dia... dia..."

"..."

"Dia..."

"..."

"Ayahmu, dia... dia tersambar petir," jawab Tae dengan berat hati dan iapun kembali menangis. Kagura terpana mendengarnya dan sekali lagi petir menyambar-nyambar, menjadi background suasana di rumah itu.

"Tidak. Itu tidak mungkin. Ayah tidak mungkin mati. Ayah tidak mati. Ayah tidak mati kan, bu? Ibu bohong kan?" Tae menggeleng pelan seraya masih tetap menangis. Kagura berbalik ke arah Yamazaki yang masih berjongkok.

"Paman, ayah tidak mungkin mati kan? Ibu bohong kan, paman?"

"Kagura..."

"Kalian bohong, ayah tidak mungkin mati. Ayah... ayah...!" Kagura segera keluar mencari ayahnya namun ia keburu dicegat Tae.

"Kagura, jangan nak. Di luar masih hujan deras. Berbahaya...!"

"Tidak, bu. Aku mau mencari ayah! Ayah...! Ayah...!"

"Kagura..."  
"Lepaskan aku, bu. Aku mau mencari ayah...! Ayah...! Ayah di mana? Ayah tidak mati kan? Hue...ayah..." Dan pecahlah air mata Kagura. Kagura kembali dipeluk Tae dan mereka berdua menangis bersama. Bagaikan melodi kematian, mendengarnya membuat hati Yamazaki tambah sakit. Bagaimana tidak, Isao Kondou adalah sebaik-baiknya seorang atasan bagi seorang bawahan sepertinya. Ia pula adalah sebaik-baiknya seorang suami dan ayah bagi istri dan putri semata wayangnya. Ia yang juga dicintai semua orang, ketika ia pergi, bagaimana semua orang tidak berduka? Malang nian nasibmu, Kondou. Namun, pasti ada rencana yang indah dari kami-sama kepada istri dan putrimu dibalik peristiwa ini. Selamat jalan, Kondou. Semoga kau ditempatkan diantara orang-orang yang baik dan kelak dapat masuk surga.

TBC


	2. Penyesalan Tae

Asal Usul Burung Kedasih

Discalimer: Anime/manga milik Sorachi Hideaki

Genre: Parody, family, hurt/comfort, drama (mungkin), angst (mungkin), tragedy (mungkin),

Warning: semi-AU, semi-AT, folklore story (dengan sedikit pengembangan), OOC, dll,

Morning, 08.00 a.m...

Di sebuah tempat pemakaman umum, terlihat beberapa orang berpakaian hitam sedang berdiri mengerumuni sebuah makam. Ya, itu adalah Tae, Kagura, dan beberapa tetangga yang masih setia mendampingi mereka.

"Kondou, kenapa kau meninggalkan kami begitu cepat…?" kata Tae lirih sambil menatap makam di depannya dengan tatapan sendu.

"Kau berjanji kita akan terus bersama selamanya, bersama putri kita, kan?"

"Tae..." Ayame hanya bisa menatap Tae dengan raut wajah sedih sembari mengelus bahu Tae untuk menghiburnya.

"Kondou..."

"Ibu..." Kagura segera memeluk ibunya sementara Tae tidak bergeming, terus menatap makam Kondou dengan tatapan kosong.

"Lebih baik kita pulang. Kau harus istirahat, Tae. Sedari malam kau tidak tidur," sahut Ayame. Tae menatap Ayane dengan sendu dan mereka bertiga pulang meninggalkan pemakaman diiringi oleh beberapa tetangga lainnya.

Setelah beberapa hari pasca kematian Kondou, akhirnya Tae dan Kagura bisa menerima kepergian Kondou dengan ikhlas. Mereka memutuskan untuk menjalani kehidupan sehari-hari seperti biasa.

Setelah beberapa tahun berlalu, akhirnya Tae bertemu dengan seorang pria bernama Gintoki. Gintoki adalah salah seorang warga di desa tetangga yang bernasib sama dengan Tae yaitu kehilangan pasangan hidupnya karena sebuah kecelakaan. Ia sudah beberapa tahun hidup sendiri dengan anak perempuannya yang bernama Kyuubei. Pertemuan mereka menimbulkan benih-benih cinta antara keduanya. Rasa cinta antara mereka, kesamaan nasib dan dukungan anak mereka masing-masing membuat mereke mantap untuk membina hubungan yang lebih serius lagi, yaitu PERNIKAHAN.

"Tae, sudah dua tahun kita menjalin hubungan pertemanan yang dekat. Anak-anak kita juga berhubungan dekat. Diantara kita ada banyak kesamaan dan aku rasa... aku...aku..." kata Gintoki dengan gugup. Fokus Tae pada baju Gintoki yang sedang ia jahit teralihkan oleh kata-kata Gintoki. Saat itu, mereka sedang berada d ruang tamu rumah Tae.

"Ya?"

"Aku rasa...aku..." Gintoki menunduk, menyembunyikan kegugupanya. Tae yang melihatnya tersenyum dan ia menghentikan aktifitasnya. Kini, ia seratus persen fokus pada Gintoki, membuat Gintoki semakin gugup.

"..."

"A-aku..."

"..."

Tidak jauh dari tempat Gintoki dan Tae berada, tampak dua orang perempuan sedang mengintip mereka. Wajah mereka tampak kesal dan suram. Salah satu diantara mereka berbalik dan melipat kedua tangannya di dadanya dengna kesal.

"Ah, ayah ini bagaimana. Begitu saja gugup. Dasar payah,"

"Apa ayahmu akan menyatakan cinta pada ibuku?"

"Tentu saja. Selama ini ayahku dekat dengan ibumu dan melihat pancaran mata ayah, ayah sepertinya menyimpan cinta pada ibumu. Hm, kemungkinan mereka menikah persentasenya sangat besar,"

"Na-nani? Sou ka?" Kagura terpana mendengar perkataann Kyuubei. Dengan mantap ia mengangguk sembari tersenyum.

"Yep. Bagaimana, kau setuju kan jika ayahku menikah dengan ibumu? Kita akan jadi saudara dan akan tinggal bersama selamanya. Selain itu, kita bisa bermain bersama dan tidur bersama,"

"Yosh,"

"Ayo, kita intip lagi mereka. Siapa tahu apa yang kukatakan tadi benar,"

"Hai." Dan mereka berdua kembali mengintip dua sejoli yang sedang bersama tersebut.

"Aku rasa, aku...a-ada kecocokan denganmu..." demi sate ayam yang belum matang, Gintoki rela memukul kepalanya dengan palu besi. Bukan itu yang ingin ku katakan...! gerutu Gintoki dalam hati. Ia meremas celananya dan memejamkan matanya erat. Berusaha menganggap bahwa ia tidak pernah mengatakan itu dan berharap Tae tidak mendengarnya dan menggubrisnya.

"Ahahahaha..." dan tawa Tae meledak, membuat Gintoki terpana dan dua perempuan yang sedang mengintip itu sweatdrop melihatnya

"Dasar ayah payah! Uh!" gerutu Kyuubei sambil merengut kesal sementara Kagura hanya tersenyum simpul.

"Ke-kenapa, a-ada yang salah...?" tanya Gintok imasih dengan gugup. Hal itu membuat tawa tae semakin meledak.

"Hahaha...tidak, tidak. Kau tampak lucu,"

"Lu-lucu?"

"Ya,"

"Ma-maksudmu?"

"..."

"..."

"Hahaha...kau tampak lucu jika bicara dengan gugup begitu," dan wajah Gintoki memanas mendengar perkataan Tae. Ia segera membalikkan tubuhnya dan menepuk dahinya. Gintoki juga bingung kenapa wajahnya memerah.

"O-oh, ma-maaf,"

"Tidak perlu meminta maaf. Aku rasa aku juga sama denganmu. Aku merasa aman dan nyaman jika bersamamu. Kita juga cukup dekat, begitupula anak-anak kita. Kita juga memiliki kesamaan nasib. Jadi, ya...begitulah,"

"Kalau beigtu, a-apakah kau mau menikah de-denganku?"

"Eh?" Tae yang mendengarnya terpana, begitupula dengan Kyuubei dan Kagura. Mereka menutup mulut mereka sambil menahan napas. Sedangkan Gintoki, apakah ada palu besi? Bolehkah aku meminjamnya untuk memukul kepalaku? Pikir Gintoki.

"Yes, tebakanku benar. Doaku terkabul, Kagura. Yiha...aku senang sekali hari ini," kata Kyuubei berjingkrak ria dan ia memeluk erat Kagura. Kagura juga turut tersenyu dan membalas pelukan Kyuubei.

"A-ano, aku...aku..."

"Apa kau bilang tadi?"

"A-ano, aku...aku..."

"Benarkah?"

"Y-ya,"

"Serius?"

"Ya,"

"Kau tidak bohong kan?"

"Ya," dan Tae langsung memeluk Gintoki. Gintoki tersenyum dan membalas pelukan Tae.

"Ya, Gin-san. Aku mau, aku mau. Kau tahu, inilah yang selalu ada dalam anganku. Ku pikir ini ini hanay sekedar angan. Ternyata...terima kasih telah memilihku sebagai pendampingmu, Gin-san. Aku janji akan menjadi istri yang patuh dan setia serta menjad ibu yang baik bagi anak-anak kita,"

"Ya, Tae-chan," dan mereka melepaskan pelukan mereka. Mereka berdua tersenyum sementara Kyuubei kembali berjingkrak ria.

Dan, tidak perlu menunggu lama lagi, akhirnya mereka menikah. Mereka hidup bahagia dan berkecukupan (bahkan lebih dari cukup) karena Gintoki bekerja sebagai sebagai tuan tanah di distrik Kabuki-Cho, daerah di mana mereka tinggal. Hal ini terlihat dari putri Gintoki yang selalu memakai perhiasan emas. Lain halnya dengan Kagura yang tidak memakai perhiasan sama sekali. Walaupun begitu, itu tidak menjadi masalah bagi kagura. Yang terpenting, impiannya untuk mendapatkan seorang figur ayah telah tercapai dan ia adalah seorang ayah yang baik lagi bijaksana dan sangat menyayanginya serta ibunya. Ya, untuk saat ini memang tidaka ada masalah. Tetapi suatu ketika, malapetaka menimpa keluarga harmonis yang belum beberapa lama ini sedang direngkuh kebahagiaan ini.

Night, 21.30 p.m...

Tae tersenyum simpul melihat kedua putrinya telah tertidur lelap. Melihat wajah mereka yang berseri-seri ketika tertidur membuat hatinya begitu damai. Terlebih melihat raut wajah Kagura. Melihatnya membuat Tae teringat kembali pada Kondou. Senyumnya kembali pudar dan setitik air mata turun melintasi pipinya.

"Kondou..." dan Tae kembali menatap wajah Kagura. Tiba-tiba ia tersenyum sinis dan menatap ke langit melalui jendela kamar yang terbuka dan tidak tertutup gorden dengan pandangan tajam.

"_Kondou, jujur, aku sedih dan sakit hatiku dalam menerima takdir ini. Tetapi, aku tahu, aku harus ikhlas menerimanya dan aku ikhlas menerima takdir ini. Ya, ikhlas menerima takdir ini karena dengan begitu, seluruh hartamu akan jatuh ke tanganku dan putriku. Ahahahaha... A..., andaikan itu juga terjadi pada suamiku yang sekarang. Hm... aku akan jadi kaya raya dan aku akan menikah lagi. Lalu menguasai hartanya, begitu seterusnya. Oh, aku tidak sabar menunggu hari-hari itu...,_" Tae kembali tersenyum sinis dan menatap tajam ke arah Kyuubei yang tertidur lelap di samping Kagura. Tae segera bersikap biasa dan segera mematikan lampunya dan keluar sembari menutup pintunya, namun ketika pintu akan menutup, sebuah suara menginterupsi Tae yang menutup pintu.

"Ibu...?"

"Kagura, kau belum tidur?"

"Aku tidak bisa tidur, bu. Ibu mau kan menemaniku tidur?"

"Baiklah," dan Tae segera masuk dan duduk di samping anak tercintanya. Ia memeluk Kagura dan mengelus kepala Kagura dengan sayang, berharap agar anaknya bisa terlelap dalam mimpi indahnya.

"Tumben kamu tidak bisa tidur. Ada apa, anakku sayang?" sahut Tae dengan penuh kasih sayang sembari mengelus kepala Kagura.

"Ibu, lihatlah, kak Kyuubei selalu memakai perhiasan emas yang banyak dan bagus sekali setiap hari," Kata Kagura menatap Tae dengan manja dan dengan sedikit cemberut.

"Lalu?" kata Tae masih mengelus kepala Kagura dengan sayang.

"Aku iri dengan kak Kyuubei. Aku ingin seperti kak Kyuubei, bu. Selalu mengenakan perhiasan dan selalu terlihat cantik di depan semua orang,"

"Oh, begitu. Jadi, anak ibu yang satu ini ingin memakai perhiasan juga?" sahut Tae yang melepas pelukannya dan menatap Kagura sambil tersenyum. Kagura mengangguk dan Tae kembali memeluk Kagura dan mengelus kepalanya dengan sayang agar Kagura terlelap.

"Ya, bu. Tetapi, aku takut mengatakannya pada ayah maupun kakak..."

"Tidurlah, Kagura. Besok kau sekolah kan?"

"Baiklah. Oyasuminassai, okaa-san,"

"Hai, oyasuminassai desu yo, my lovely daughter." jawab Tae dengan tersenyum dan lama kelamaan, Kagura pun terlelap dalam pelukan Tae. Tae kembali menatap langit dan pandangannya berubah serius.

"_Aku rasa inilah waktunya. Waktu yang tepat untuk semua itu. Bersiaplah, Kyuu-chan, Gin-san."_ Gumam Tae dalam hati sambil tersenyum sinis. Setelah mengetahui bahwa Kagura sudah terlelap, ia segera merebahkan Kagura di tempat tidur dan menyelimutinya dan mengecup dahinya. Lalu, Tae tersenyum simpul dan mengelus kepala anaknya untuk terakhir kalinya. Tae segera bangkit dan keluar dari kamar anak-anaknya tersebut sembari menutup pintu.

Malam harinya setelah malam perbincangan antara Kagura dan ibunya, di kamar Kagura dan Kyuubei, Kagura bersiap untuk tidur begitupula dengan Kyuubei. Namun, sebelum merebahan kepalanya ke bantai yang empuk, Kagura menatap Kyuubei yang sedang bersiap untuk tidur. Ia memandang tangan kiri kakaknya yang masih mengenakan gelang lalu kembali menatap kakaknya tersebut.

"_Mungkin, jika aku bertanya dengan baik-baik, kakak mau meminjamkannya padaku,"_

"kakak," panggil Kagura dengan sedikit merajuk.

"Ya?" Kyuubei pun menoleh ke arah Kagura dan merubah posisi tidurnya jadi menghadap Kagura.

"Bolehkah aku meminjam perhiasanmu? Semalam saja. Boleh?"

"Tentu saja, adikku sayang," jawab Kyuubei sambil tersenyum. Ia melepas semua gelang yang ia pakai dan menyerahkannya pada Kagura.

"Ini, ambillah,"

"Wah, terima kasih, kakak. Aku janji, besok pagi, perhiasan ini akan kukembalikan," dan Kagura segera memakaikan perhiasan tersebut di tangan kirinya.

"Ya, adikku sayang," dan mereka saling berpelukan. Senyum pun menghiasi wajah Kagura yag berseri-seri karena kegirangannya di mana apa yang ia inginkan bisa tercapai, yaitu memakai gelang emas. Walau sementara, bagi Kagura, itu sudah lebih dari cukup.

"Oyasuminassai, kakak,"

"Hai, oyasuminassai desu yo," dan mereka pun tidur dengan lampu yang dimatikan serta jendela yang terbuka tanpa tertutup gorden.

Jam menunjukkan pukul dua belas malam. Tae terbangun karena dentingan alarm pada jam di ruang tengah tidak jauh dari kamarnya dan suaminya berada.

"_Aku rasa inilah waktunya. Bersiaplah untuk mati, Kyuu-chan!"_ gumam Tae dalam hati dengan emosi yang meluap-luap dan tatapan mata yang tajam. Ia segera bangkit dan berjalan keluar kamar menuju dapur. Setelah sampai, ia mengambil pisau dan menatapnya sambil tersenyum sinis. Lalu, ia berjalan cepat menuju kamar kedua anaknya tersebut.

"_Ah, gelapnya. Kalau aku menyalakan lampunya, maka akan membangunkan Kagura dan Kyuu-chan. Alhasil rencanaku akan gagal. Lalu, bagaimana agar rencana ini bisa berjalan lancar? Aku jadi kesulitan membedakan mana anakku dan mana Kyuu-chan. Ah, aku ingat. Kyuu-chan kan memakai gelang emas sedangkan Kagura tidak. Berarti, yang di sebelahku adalah Kyuu-chan. Hihihihihi... tamatlah riwayatmu, Kyuu-chan. Ahahahaha...!"_ dan Tae menatap tajam ke arah sosok di depannya. Ia mengarahkan tangan kanannya ke atas dan...

JLEBBB

"Aaakhhhhh...!" dan suasana kembali sunyi, tanpa suara apapun. Tae tersenyum dalam hati dan ia segera melepas semua gelang yang ada di tangan kiri anaknya tersebut dan memasukkannya di kantong dasternya tersebut. Lalu, ia melihat sebuah benda yang ia ketahui sebagai selimut yang tergeletak di kursi di sebelah kiri di samping jendela. Ia mengambilnya dan segera membungkus anaknya tersebut dengan cepat. Lalu, ia membuka pintu dan menggendong anaknya keluar kamar. Ia membawa anaknya tersebut ke sungai dan ia pun membuangnya. Anaknya pun terseret air yang mengalir menuju arah utara. Dan ia segera kembali ke rumah dan berjalan menuju dapur.

"_Akhirnya, nak. Esok akan ada kejutan untukmu. Kau tahu, ibumu ini berhasil mendapatkan gelang milik kakakmu itu. Kau pasti senang. Ah, aku tidak sabar menunggu esok pagi..."_ gumam Tae dalam hati. Ia segera mencuci tangan dan pisaunya dan menembalikan pisaunya ke dapur lalu ia segera kembali ke kamarnya dan melanjutkan tidurnya yang tertunda. Gelangnya masih tersimpan di saku celana panjangnya.

Keesokan harinya sekitar jam setengah tujuh pagi, Tae berkunjung ke kamar anaknya yang saat itu belum bangun. Ketika ia membuka pintu dan masuk ke dalam kamar, betapa terkejutnya ia melihat fenomena di kamar tersebut. Terlihat Kyuubei yang masih tertidur dengan tersenyum-sepertinya sedang bermimpi indah. Tae terpana melihatnya dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ti-tidak mungkin. Ke-kenapa Kyuu-chan ada di sini? Bu-bukankah dia sudah ku..." dan Tae lebih terpana lagi setelah memikirkan kemungkinan jawaban atas fenomena yang ia lihat ini.

"Ja-jangan-jangan. Jangan-jangan..." dan Tae merogoh saku celananya di sebelah kiri. Ditatapnya gelang emas yang ia genggam ini. Ia menggelengkan kepalanay dna seketika tubuhnya gemetaran.

"Tae-chan..." dan masuklah Gintoki ke kamar Kagura dan Kyuubei. Gintoki begitu terkejut melihat Kyuubei yang masih tertidur lelap.

"Ne, Kyuu-chan masih belum bangun? Lalu, kemana Kagura? Aku cari di mana-mana tidak ada. Masa ia sudah berangkat sekolah lebih dulu tanpa pamit dan sarapan pagi? Apa kau melihatnya, Tae-chan?" tanya Gintoki menatap Tae. Ia tambah bingung melihat Tae yang terdiam tidak menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Tae-chan...?" dan air mata jatuh menetes melalui pipinya. Gintoki yang melihatnya terkejut dan panik.

"Tae-chan, ada ap-" dan betapa terkejutnya Gintoki melihat gelang emas yang ada di tangan Tae.

"Bukankah itu punya Kyuu-chan. Kenapa ada padamu?"

"A-aku...aku..."

"Kyu-chan belum bangun, Kagura tida ada, gelang Kyuu-chan ada padamu. Aku tidak mengerti, kemana Kagura dan kenapa gelang itu ada padamu?"

"A-aku...aku..."

"Apa kau tahu sesuatu?"

"..."

"Tae-chan...?"

"..."

"Tae, jawab pertanyaanku. Kenapa gelang itu ada padamu dan dimana Kagura?!"

"..."

"Tae!"

"Aku...aku...Kagura...Kagura..." dan Tae bergegas keluar dari kamar.

"Tae!" dan Gintoki segera mengejarnya.

Tae berlari menuju sungai diikuti oleh Gintoki yang terus memanggilnya-tanpa sahutan dari Tae. Tae terus berlari tanpa menoleh ke sekitarnya. Yang ada di pikirannya hanya satu.

"Kagura..."

Setelah sampai di sungai. Tae segera menyusuri pinggir sungai. Gintoki yang telah sampai hanya berdiri di beakang Tae tanpa mendekatinya, menyapanya, dan berbicara dengannya.

"Kagura? Kagura? Di mana kau? Kagura? Kagura?" Tae masih sibuk mencari Kagura namun tidak ditemukan batang hidungnya. Sudah cukup lama ia mencari dan sudah cukup lama Gintoki menunggu namun nihil. Tae terduduk dan pecahlah tangisnya. Gintoki menghela napas dan ia berjalan selangkah ke depan dan menatap tajam Tae.

"Tae, ada apa ini? Kenapa kita ke sini? Di mana Kagura?"

"Gin-san..." Tae menoleh ke arah Gintoki dan ia berlari ke arahnya lalu memeluk kakinya. Gintoki tidak bergeming dan Tae masih setia menangis sambil memeluk kakinya.

"Gin-san, maafkan aku...maafkan aku..."

"..."

"Maafkan aku yang mengkhianatimu. Maafkan aku yang mengkhianati anak kita dengan cara membunuh anak kita sendiri..."

"Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak mengerti. Membunuh anak kita?" Tae terdiam tidak menjawab pertanyaan Gintoki dan malah semakin erat memeluk kakinya.

"Ini salahku, Gin-san. Ini salahku. Ini salahku...tolong maafkan aku...maafkan aku..." Tae tiada henti menangis, membuat Gintoki merasas erba salah dan bingung serta kesal karena pertanyaannya tidak di jawab. Semua bercampur menjadi satu.

"Jangan membuatku bingung, Tae!"

"Gin-san..." dan Tae menatap Gintok idengan air mata yang masih terus berlinang. Tae masih terisak dan Gintoki menatap Tae dengan datar-terlalu mala memasnag wajah kesal karena ia yakin pertanyaannya tidak akan dijawab.

"..."

"Aku, aku..."

"..."

"..."

"Aku, aku, aku telah, telah mem-membunuh, membunuh Kagura... Maafkan aku, Gin-san..." Gintoki yang mendengarnya terpana sementara Tae masih menangis sambil memeluk kaki Gintoki.

**FLASH BACK: ON**

"_Kondou, jujur, aku sedih dan sakit hatiku dalam menerima takdir ini. Tetapi, aku tahu, aku harus ikhlas menerimanya dan aku ikhlas menerima takdir ini. Ya, ikhlas menerima takdir ini karena dengan begitu, seluruh hartamu akan jatuh ke tanganku dan putriku. Ahahahaha... A..., andaikan itu juga terjadi pada suamiku yang sekarang. Hm... aku akan jadi kaya raya dan aku akan menikah lagi. Lalu menguasai hartanya, begitu seterusnya. Oh, aku tidak sabar menunggu hari-hari itu...,"_

"_Ibu, lihatlah, kak Kyuubei selalu memakai perhiasan emas yang banyak dan bagus sekali setiap hari,"_

"_Aku iri dengan kak Kyuubei. Aku ingin seperti kak Kyuubei, bu. Selalu mengenakan perhiasan dan selalu terlihat cantik di depan semua orang,"_

"_Aku rasa inilah waktunya. Waktu yang tepat untuk semua itu. Bersiaplah, Kyuu-chan, Gin-san."_

**FLASH BACK: OFF**

"Dan aku terbangun jam dua belas malam. Kupikir itu adalah waktu yang tepat untuk menjalankan rencanaku. Aku pergi ke dapur dan mengambil pisau, memasuki kamar anak kita, dan membunuh anak kita yang kukira adalah Kyuu-chan karena yang ku tahu, Kyuu-chan yang memakai gelangnya. Lalu, kubungkus dengan selimut dan kubuang ke sungai. Kukira itu Kyuu-chan. Tetapi ternyata...itu..." Gintoki yang mendengarnya tambah terpana. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya-tanda tidak percaya dan kedua tangannya mengepal erat. Giginya bergemelutuk dan ia menatap Tae dengan tajam. Tae hanya mampu menunduk, tidak berani memandang suaminya yang tengah marah tersebut.

"Kau...!"

"Maafkan aku, Gin-san..."

"Teganya kau berniat membunuh anakku. Walaupun anakku selamat, tetapi, kau...!"

"..." Tae hanya mampu mendengarkan makian Gintoki sembari menangis. Ia tahu ia salah dan ia menyesalinya. Namun, nasi sudah menjaid bubur. Kebencian Gintoki mengalahkan semua penyesalannya kini dan Kagura juga tidak akan kembali walaupun ia terus menyesali perbuatannya seumur hidup.

"Aku menyesal telah menikahimu, Tae. Aku tidak menyangka kau sejahat ini. Padahal aku sangat mencintai dan menyayangimu, begitupula anakku, Kyuu-chan. Tetapi kau..."

"Gin-san..."

"Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu. Sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan memaafkanmu! Aku membencimu, Tae!" dan semakin pecahlah air mata Tae. Gintoki melepaskan kakinya dari pelukan tae dan Tae terjatuh seketika. Di belakang Tae dan Gintoki tidak jauh dari mereka, tampak Kyuubei yang berdiri sambil perlahan menunduk. Air matanya jatuh dan kedua tangannya mengepal erat.

**FLASH BACK : ON**

"_kakak," _

"_Ya?"_

"_Bolehkah aku meminjam perhiasanmu? Semalam saja. Boleh?"_

"_Tentu saja, adikku sayang,"_

"_Ini, ambillah,"_

"_Wah, terima kasih, kakak. Aku janji, besok pagi, perhiasan ini akan kukembalikan,"_

"_Ya, adikku sayang,"_

**FLASH BACK: OFF**

"_Kagura, maafkan aku. Maafkan aku yang tidak peka terhadapmu. Seharusnya aku sadar bahwa perhiasan yang kupakai berlebihan jumlahnya sehingga membuat mata semua orang iri termasuk kau. Tetapi, walaupun kau merasa iri, kau memendamnya dalam hati. Kau tidak memusuhiku, tidak mengeluh padaku dan ayahku bahkan memohon sekalipun kepada kami. Kau tetap ceria seperti Kagura yang ku kenal. Seharusnya aku menyadari itu. Kagura, aku telah bersikap layaknya orang yang sombong. Walau dalam hatiku tidak ada niat seperti itu, tetapi...tetapi..."_ Kyuubei jatuh terduduk sambl terisak. Sementara di depannya, ayahnya masih berdiri diam tidak bergeming dan Tae masih menangis tersedu-sedu.

"_Kau anak yang baik, Kagura. Tidak terbesit rasa serakah dan dengki dalam hatimu padaku dan ayahku. Seandainya aku mengetahuinya sedari awal, pastilah hal ini tidak akan terjadi. Maafkan aku, Kagura. Maafkan aku...semua ini juga salahku. Maafkan aku dan ayahku yang tidak peka sehingga tidak menyadari perasaanmu yang sebenarnya. Maafkan aku, Kagura. Maafkan aku..."_

"Kyuu-chan,"

"A, ayah..." Kyuubei segera menengadah dan mendapati ayahnya sedang memandangnya. Air mata kembali menetes di pipinya.

"Kyuu-chan, ayo, kita pergi!"

"A, ayah..." Kyuubei menatap Tae yang masih menangis. Ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa dan berbuat apa. Gintoki kembali menghadap ke depan dan berjalan meninggalkan mereka.

"A, ayah!" Kyuubei mendadak berdiri dan berlari menyusul ayahnya, meninggalkan Tae seorang diri. Di sisi lain, para warga yang mengetahui yang sebenarnya, ramai berbisik-bisik sambil menatapnya.

"Maafkan aku, Gin-chan, Kyuu-chan. Maafkan ibu, Kagura. Maafkan ibu..." kata Tae dengan menyesal. Para warga satu persatu meninggalkan Tae seorang diri. Dan sekarang, tinggallah Tae seorang diri, menangis tiada henti tanpa seorangpun yang menemani.

"Kagura... Kagura... dimana kamu, nak? Di mana? Ini ibu, nak. Maafkan ibu...Maafkan ibu..."

Berhari-hari Tae terus mencari Kagura seorang diri dan tiada henti. Ia tahu bahwa itu semua hanya sia-sia. Namun, ia terus meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ia akan menemukan putrinya yang malang. Dan sampailah pada akhir pencarian yaitu, putus asa. Dengan pandangan kosong, ia menatap ke tanah. Ia terjatuh dan dengan sisa tenaganya, ia menggumam untuk terakhir kalinya.

"Kagura... Kagura... dimana kamu, nak? Di mana? Ini ibu, nak. Maafkan ibu...Maafkan ibu..."

Setelah peristiwa ini, tidak ada kabar lagi tentang Tae maupun Kagura. Mereka dikabarkan hilang entah kemana. Tetapi, beberapa hari setelah peristiwa ini, di sekitar distrik Kabuki-Cho ini, muncul seekor burung yang berbunyi dengan suara yag terdengar sendu dan mengiris hati.

"Siiiih..sihhh..sihhhh..."

_["Kagura... Kagura... dimana kamu, nak? Di mana? Ini ibu, nak. Maafkan ibu...Maafkan ibu..."_]

Pada awalnya, suara burung ini tidak mendapat perhatian khusus dari para warga, namun burung ini selalu muncul baik siang maupun malam. Suara burung ini nadanya semakin tinggi dan tidak henti-hentinya berbunyi. Dari kemunculan burung bersuara aneh ini, warga desa sekitar tempat kejadian begitu heboh. Mereka menghubung-hubungkan suara burung ini dengan hilangnya Tae.

Para warga yang memiliki kemampuan supranatural mampu menangkap arti suara ini yaitu suara Tae yang sedang mencari anaknya yaitu Kagura.

"Siiiih..sihhh..sihhhh..."

[_"Kagura... Kagura... dimana kamu, nak? Di mana? Ini ibu, nak. Maafkan ibu...Maafkan ibu..."]_

"Benarkah itu suara Tae?" tanya seorang warga, sebut saja Abuto.

"Ya, aku rasa itu suara Tae yang mencari Kagura. Mungkin ia dikutuk sang dewa atas perbuatannya," kata seorang lagi, sebut saja Bansai.

"Ya, Gin-san terlalu terpukul dengan kejadian ini. Ia terlanjur sakit hatinya sampai tidak mau memaafkan Tae lagi," jawab seorang wwarga lainnya, sebut saja Tama.

"Kau benar. Tetapi, jika benar burung itu jelmaan Tae. Ih, seramnya... jangan sampai aku kena kutukan seperti itu," kata seorang warga lainnya.

"Makanya banyak-banyaklah berbuat baik. Untuk kejiadian yang lalu, minta ampunlah," kata seorang warga lainnya.

"Kau benar. Kami-sama, maafkan aku atas kesalahanku selama ini. Janganlah aku bernasib sama seperti Tae," kata seorang warga itu sambil menyatukakkan kedua telapak tangannya di depan dadanya-berdoa.

"Ih, kau ini!" Tama sweatdrop melihat tetangganya ini sementara yang lain diam dengan pikiran masing-masing. Tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berada, seorang pria dengan kacamata berbingkai tipis dan berapakaian kimono sederhana berwarna biru langit berdiri melirik tajam kumpulan orang-orang itu. Ia menghela napas dan ia pun menengadah ke atas-menatap langit biru nan cerah dengan awan putih yang bergerombol dengan awan-awan lainnya.

"_Aneue..."_ dan iapun pergi meninggalkan tempat di mana warga tersebut berkumpul.

THE END

Akhirnya, setelah berabad-abad hiatus (?) saya bisa menyelesaikan fict story ini. Syukurlah

Untung waktunya masih ada (jangka waktu) jadinya bisa memenuhi janjiku dalam event ini

cerita ini milik blognya Lulu Masruroh dan warga Jawa Timur. Untuk melihat cerita aslinya (entah benar asli atau tidak masalahnya untaian katanya ayng menyusun plot dan dialog tidak meyakinkan siy.

Walau begitu, saya tunggu kritik, saran, dan komentar readers semua.

Sampai jumpa di fict storyku selanjutnya... n_n/


End file.
